A Ropius request
by LeviosaSeeker190
Summary: A requested Ropius story.


It was 10am the day before the Fifth year's O.W.L exams. The library had only just opened, and Rose was already sat at a table, eyes glued to a book. On the table next to her were books about each subject she'd be having an exam on the next day. She was nervous, she knew she wasn't going to fail but still, she wanted grades just as good as her mother had got. She wanted her mother of all people, to be proud of her.

After some time reading through a Potions book, she glanced across at another table and saw him. The boy she'd secretly been in love with since their first year. Nobody knew, although she had an idea that he knew. She found herself thinking about him instead of reading her books. Why was he sat so close to her? And why is he even in the library at this time? He never even comes in the library. Well,maybe once or twice but he always loans the books out and goes back to the common room.

After maybe the 6th or 7th time of glancing over at him, she noticed he was looking back at her. Shocked, she blushed and buried her head deep back in to one of the books. The boy smiled at her, and then moved himself and his books on to the table Rose was sat. She looked up and scowled at him. 'Woah, what was that for, Roseykins?' he said. 'You know why, Malfoy. Leave me alone, I'm trying to study!' Rose spat back, 'and for the billionth time, don't call me Roseykins!'

Rose buried her head so deep in to her book so that nobody could see her smiling. 'Rose, I-' began the boy. 'Scorpius, I won't ask you to leave me alone again. I'm clearly trying to study,' she told him. 'But Rose, you know everything there possibly is to know about every subject there is in existence, you don't need to study now. You're going to pass these O. EASILY!' he said. Rose felt herself blushing.

Luckily for her, Hugo and James came strolling in to the library just at the right moment, and sat down either side of Scorpius. 'Alright, Scorps?' asked James. 'Yeah, fine,' he answered, 'except..' James smiled, knowing exactly what Scorpius meant. 'Except Rosey here is being awkward, yet again pretending you're annoying her and that she's trying to study when she's actually enjoying the fact that you're here,' James teased.

Hugo laughed as Rose went bright red and struggled to spit her words out. 'I am not!' she shrieked. 'Aww come on sis!' Hugo said to her. 'Come on, what?' she snapped back. 'Just give in,' said James, 'we all know you like him, we'veknown since the first year. It's perfectly obvious and you should know, after the story your parents told us about them being in love during school.' Rose rolled her eyes. 'Fine!' she said, 'So what is it you want, Malfoy?'

Scorpius's face lit up and he said, 'I want you'. Her mouth dropped, too shocked to process the directness of Scorpius. Her mind racing with thoughts, how the hell was she supposed to answer this? Especially infront of her brother and cousin! She struggled to talk, and only managed to say, 'Oh'. They all looked at her as if to say, 'Is that it? Seriously?' Just at that moment, Albus and Lily walked in to the library.

'Oh here they are!' Lily said to Albus, and they both rushed over to the table. 'What's going on?' questioned Albus, who was looking at them rather suspiciously. 'Scorps just told Rose he wants her,' Hugo replied. 'Awww that's so cute!' Lily said, with a smile on her face, 'and what did you say, Rose?' Rose looked at her and before she could answer, Scorpius answered for her. 'Oh.' he said. 'What!' Albus and Lily exclaimed. 'Yeah, after years of wanting him and he finally tells her and all she says is "oh"' scoffed James.

'Shut up James, shut up all of you! I wasn't expecting it, alright?' she said. She looked at Scorpius, took hold of his hands and said, 'Scorpius. You can have me. But-' 'But what?' he asked nervously. Rose giggled, 'But only after the exams are over tomorrow. I'm already stressing out over them and I don't want any more distractions. So if all you would now kindly leave me alone to study I would much appreciate it.'

James patted Scorpius on the back and nodded at him. They all got up and left Rose with all of her books. 'She's too much like your mum,' James said to Hugo, 'it's quite scary, really.' They all agreed, even Scorpius. He'd met Hermione a couple of times when he'd stayed with them during summer holidays. Being very good friends with Hugo, he'd often visit them and then go and visit the Potters for a week or two as he was good friends Albus as well. 'I like it,' Scorpius said, 'I love how much she loves knowledge and reading'.

They all parted ways, James and Hugo went off to cause some mischief, Lily and Albus went to the Gryffindor common room and Scorpius back to the Ravenclaw common room, all very pleased with what happened in the library. The Potter and Weasley children loved Scorpius, he was such a great guy. Rose was happy that her family had already accepted him before any of them knew she liked him, especially her dad.


End file.
